A Discovery of Truth & Treasures
by demin
Summary: OC: A 19 year old girl of Port Royal is taken hostage on Jack's ship, hoping that she will help lure the heart. She joins Jack on his adventures, as Norrington tries to claim her back. COMPLETE: SEE SEQUEL
1. Prolouge

A/N: My first fan-fiction, ok? Rather than be harshly criticizing, be nice and suggest what I should fix! Read & review, please!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything relating to POTC. Just Isabel and my own words.

**A Discovery of Truth & Treasures**

_Prolouge_

Jack sat in the goo inside the Kraken. He couldn't possibly be dead. Here he was, feeling the thick muck as it splashed him like waves of the sea. Jack had to escape.

"Stupid beastie. Stupid saliva."

He planned to rush out of its mouth once it opened. After he got out, he'd go searching for his crew and a ship to find the heart of Davy Jones.

"One…two…three…BUGGER!"

Just as Jack had tried to run out, another wave of goo knocked him down.

p.s. _How did you like it? It's just a prologue, so please don't say it's too short! On to Chapter One! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	2. Complications

A/N: This is my first fan-fiction, so don't pound on me! I apologize for any undesirable characteristics that this story may or may not have. So bear with me and please read & review!

Disclaimer: Really, who here owns anything from POTC? Certainly not me.

_Chapter Two: Complications_

It was noon. All was quiet as I sat and watched the skies on the balcony. Things have been quite chaotic these days with my brother David at sea, training to become a navel officer. My parents were reluctant to let him go, but decided that he could bring honor to our family. Our family was what other townsfolk in Port Royal call "respectful & wealthy". My father was a banker and my mother was a seamstress who had her own shop. I was nearing nineteen years, a ripe and marriageable age.

"Darling?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Bring this coat over to Commodore Norrington's manor, will you? I have it finished."

"At once, mother."

I took the Commodore's coat in my arms and walked over to his house. I knocked the wooden doors with my knuckles until they were red and sore. A short, stout man opened the door before I could knock again.

"You only need to knock twice, miss."

I looked down in utter embarrassment. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. Please tell Commodore Norrington that his coat is finished."

"No need to tell the doorman, Lady Isabel. I'll take my coat now." In the doorman's place was the commodore himself, his huge frame almost startling Isabel.

"Here's your coat then, commodore." I handed it over to him and turned around to face the street and prepared to walk home.

The commodore then did an alarming gesture. He took me by the shoulder and spun me around. He eyed me from face to toe, not letting a single detail escape his gaze.

"Is there something wrong, Commodore? Are you unsatisfied with your coat?"

"How old are you, Lady Isabel?" He eyed me again, like a prize to be won.

"N-N-Nineteen this fall, sir." I could feel his gaze and it made me uncomfortable.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow then, at your father's house."

I could make no sense of Commodore Norrington as I left his doorstep and walked back the way I had come.

When I reached home, my parents rushed out to greet me.

"Isabel dear, you must get ready for tomorrow. Commodore Norrington has sent word that he wishes to court you. You've done well, daughter."

Were my ears mistaken? Surely not. I could hear myself laugh in disbelief.

"Hurry, hurry! Go up and bathe so you'll be ready to meet him tomorrow afternoon."

I obeyed without a word. The commodore? Marry me? Hah! I was no beauty. I had brown hair when all the ladies pained for blonde. I had hazel eyes when men desired blue. I had no intention to be in any relationship with the Commodore. He was an honorable man, handsome at that. But he was often too stern, obsessed with running after criminals and work.

I started to undress when a piercing shriek nearly burst my ears. The maid ran up the stairs and into the room, telling me to hide away. I quickly ran over to the dresser and climbed in. The maid shut the dresser and told me to keep quiet. I heard more screams and thumping footsteps approaching the room.

"Who goes there?" asked a gruff voice.

"No one at all, sir. Just myself" replied the maid. Her voice quivered like a nervous bird.

I heard muffled voices and sounds of a struggle until a scream was heard as someone fell out of the balcony. A body crashed at the bottom and I winced.

"Martha? Have they gone?" I slightly opened the dresser and peeked out.

"No, they haven't gone. In fact, they're right here." A hand gripped my neck, pulled my out of the dresser, and lifted me a foot above the ground. My throat was being crushed and a throbbing sensation sent waves throughout my body.

"Let her down. Now." Because my face was toward the ceiling, and I had no way of seeing anything around me. But I recognized the tone and guessed it to be Norrington.

"Well, I'll give this lass back to you if you hand over Jones' heart, savvy?"

Norrington hesitated. "No, I can't do that. Here's a good deal. How about you give her back to me and I won't kill you? Sound fair, Sparrow?"

Neither of them noticed that I was still being held in the air until I started choking for breath.

"Air…" I gasped.

"Let her down now! She'll suffocate!" Norrington's voice was more urgent and frantic.

Jack lowered me down, but still kept me close to him, with a knife at my throat.

"I suppose you don't really care for this girl, do ye Norrington? Then I guess you won't mind if I take her with me, eh?"

And with that, Jack took Isabel and dragged her down the stairs by the waist and out the door, with Norrington hot on his tail. Jack ran towards the docks and jumped into a small boat and rowed towards the _Black Pearl. _ Soon, Norrington was just a tiny blue dot, jumping up and down on the docks.

"Who are you, and what in hell do you want with me?" my voice cracked.

"I want nothin' to do with ye. Ye just a hostage."

I looked at him. Sparrow? Is this the legendary pirate who managed to slip out of everything? His face was tan and slightly smudged with dirt. A mustache and goatee adorned his face and had several braids on the side of his head.

We soon approached the ship and climbed aboard.

"Who this be, Jack?" asked Gibbs.

"Our hostage and key to getting the heart back. And Norrington's fiancé?"

"I AM NOT NORRINGTON'S FIANCÉ!" I shouted.

"He certainly has a soft spot for you," mocked Jack.

I growled at him in fury.

"Don't worry, dearie. Jack's always like that," assured Ana-Maria.

"You mean obnoxious?" I scoffed.

After Ragetti showed me to my quarters, I slammed the door and slumped on the bed, and tried to plan my next move. Confusion got the best of me as I drifted off to sleep.

_What do you think of it so far? I'd appreciate your reviews. Updating tomorrow, maybe?_


	3. Broken Hearts & Determined Minds

**A/N:** I would like to thank **Dacen Jace & ****ta1nt3d1uv** for their helpful reviews. Yes, I do need to work on my pirate talk. In the second chapter where I mentioned the _Black Pearl_…well that was wrong because that ship is long gone. Sorry for the confusion! And I hoped my hints were clear on how Jack escaped but I guess not. Let us assume that Jack escaped after a few unsuccessful tries like the first one but then finally got out. And Norrington is in the story instead of Beckett because he's the one that actually took the heart, therefore knowing where it is, though Beckett has it now, savvy? Plus, Norrington is taller than Beckett (jk) and is a more interesting character. Isabel was the one delivering the coat because it was the mother's tactic to give Norrington a good look at her. And again, the _Black Pearl_ is **not** in this story because it died in DMC. Honest mistake, ok? I hope I've cleared up all confusions. Thank you again, **Dacen Jace & ****ta1nt3d1uv**. Please read & review!

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be here if I owned POTC. But Isabel is MINE!

_Chapter 3: Broken Hearts & Determined Minds_

He couldn't believe it. His love. Gone again.

Before Isabel there was Elizabeth Swann. He had wanted her to be his bride. But she ran off with a nameless blacksmith of no rank, Will Turner.

Norrington held his face in his hands. Isabel hadn't gone willingly, had she? His sorrow turned to anger. Jack Sparrow. How could he have known that he was courting Isabel? Sparrow didn't have spies, did he? He was sure Jack had captured Isabel for hostage, for the heart. What if he captured that damned pirate _and _rescued Isabel? As a plan formed in his mind, he vowed that Isabel would not slip through his fingers without a battle.

Meanwhile, on Jack's new ship, the _Viking_, trouble was stirring.

"What do ye mean, ye can't get er to come out?" Jack was annoyed.

"I'm sorry cap'n but the lass just won't budge!" Gibbs tried to calm him down.

Jack walked over to Isabel's quarters and pounded on the door with his fist.

"Come off it! Open this bloody door at once!"

Silence.

"Ye don't want to know what happened to ye parents?"

The door creaked open.

"What? What did you do to them? You didn't kill them off, did you?" I finally opened the door.

Jack looked up in surprise. "Kill them? I'm not a killer unless the situation demands it, love. Just knocked em out a bit."

"You know, I won't be of any use to you if you're looking for Davy Jones heart." I said.

"Really? Ye think so? From the way I see it, that Norrington was a duck leaning into hot pot. And who told ye that the only purpose of ye on this ship was to get Jonesy's heart?" Jack gave me a wink and smirk that made me shudder. "Where's the rum? I thought I'd asked Will to bring a barrel up here."

Will Turner was on the ship? He wasn't a pirate. No, it couldn't be. Must be someone else. I peered on deck.

"Will? What are you do--," I had not finished my sentence before he cut in.

"Is? When did you get here?" Will looked quite surprised.

"Yesterday evening. But what _you _doing here? Don't tell me you're a pirate. Aren't you supposed to be in Mr. Brown's smith shop? Making, you know, swords?" I was rather surprised myself.

"Ah, well, you probably won't believe this, but Elizabeth and I know that captain over there. He's an… acquaintance of ours during the past trips to here and there for a while. Is there something wrong with your voice?"

"Humph. Mr. Acquaintance did a good job of crushing my throat. He thinks that I can lead him to Jones heart and that Norrington's my fiancé! Where's Elizabeth?"

"What? Norrington's courting you?" Will asked, eyebrows raised.

"I suppose so, where's Elizabeth?" I asked again.

"How long has he been courting you?"

"WILL! You still haven't answered my question! Where's Elizabeth?"

"Oh, sorry. Elizabeth left for London before Jack could round up the crew."

"I see. He's been courting me since yesterday noon." I replied, looking at the ship.

"Don't break his heart, then. You know what happened with Elizabeth." Will said in a tone that Isabel missed, a somewhat sarcastic tone.

Indeed, I did know. The Commodore had felt that he had everything in life; wealth and title. But there had been something missing. He needed a wife. Someone to share his pride and help raise a family. Norrington had considered Elizabeth and proposed but she refused. In the end, he was left with nothing but rejection.

After our conversation had ended, I wandered away to explore the ship, meeting the crew and talking to them. I asked Pintel about Jack and the heart.

"Ye don't know about the heart, poppet? Davy Jones had his heart buried in a chest away from his body. Jack found it, but Norrinton took it away and gave it to bloody Beckett in exchange for his title and money. Now ye see, poppet, the heart of Jones controls the sea. That's why damned Beckett wants it, savvy? Now Capn Jack ere is gonna use you to get Norrinton to give im the heart. Savvy?"

I was beginning to understand, but confusion again swept over me.

Should I side with Jack because he found the heart first? Or should I go with Norrington because Jack's a pirate?

Choices pushed back and forth, churning my mind. I walked over to Ana-Maria who was preparing breakfast below deck to set my mind off elsewhere.

Commodore Norrington rode over to Governor Swann's house. He knocked firmly on the door and waited.

The door swung open. "You've reached the Swann residence, who may I say is coming?"

"Ah, I'd like to speak with the Governor at once, and tell him that Norrington would like to have a word with him."

"Yes, Governor Swann will be with you in a moment. Please let me escort you to the living room," said the doorman, reciting each word from memory with perfection.

The doorman led Norrington to a vast open room, with French doors leading out to the garden. Victorian wallpaper decorated the walls and a chandelier hung from the ceiling. The furniture was arranged in an array of positions throughout the room. The heels of his boots clicked with every step he took across the wood flooring. The commodore chose a chair and sat down.

As soon as the doorman left, Governor Swann strode in.

"Norrington? What brings you here on this fine day?"

"Sir, you wouldn't happen to hear about the pirate invasion at the Windsor place, have you?"

"I have heard, commodore, and it saddens me that Lady Isabel of Windsor was taken. But what of it?" Swann asked, his eyes full of question.

"I have decided to go after Lady Isabel and rescue her. And try to capture that scoundrel Sparrow as well. I ask of your permission to allow me to take three of your ships on this journey."

The governor studied Norrington for a moment.

"You really love her, do you not?"

"Yes, sir. Greatly."

"Well then. Permission granted."

**A/N: **Well, what do you think of it? I really like how my ending turned out, but I'm not particularly sure of how to continue it. How about you give some suggestions? Reviews are love!


	4. A Tavern in Tortuga

**A/N: **Sorry if the point of view was a bit confusing because the first person (Isabel thinking to herself) and the omniscient point of view (knowing about other people at the same time) switched around a lot. I wanted readers to be able to get inside Isabel's head and get to know her better, while letting them know what Isabel didn't. I've also had ideas about who's going to fall in love with who but I'm afraid that I might disappoint readers and create a Mary-Sue character (ugh). Must I remind you that this is my first fanfiction ever? Read & review!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Disney's. Sadly enough, so stop rubbing it in!

_Chapter 4: A Tavern in Tortuga_

I woke up the next morning and put on a dress and corset. I tied my hair in a tight bun and started looking for Jack.

_Where is that blasted man when you need to talk to him?_

I soon found Jack in his captain's quarters.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm? What do ye need, love?" He was sitting on a chair, with a table of maps in front. Bottles of rum littered the place.

"Where exactly are we headed?"

"Tortuga. Is there a problem?"

I bit my lip. "You mean the place where…but why? Are we not after the heart of Jones'?"

"Aye, the place where pirates are a bounty. And because this ship 'ere needs to stock up on rum. And aye, we're still after the heart. Don't worry, we'll stay a night or two and get a room, eh?" Jack gave me a toothy grin that made my spine prickle.

I left Jack and leaned on the side of the ship to gaze at the sea. The surface of the water was smooth and calm like glass, changing color by the minute.

Port Royal was hectic that same morning. Men rushed back and forth loading the governor's ships with supplies. Norrington watched as he stood next to Lieutenant Groves whom he had enlisted along with a hundred and twenty other men to accompany him on the voyage.

"Where shall we search first, Commodore?" Groves wanted a plan, something that Norrington had not yet given him.

"Tortuga's our best bet. Nothing but drunken pirates waiting to be captured. I'm quite sure Sparrow will be stopping by soon. After all, what he really wants is the heart and I don't think he'll be wandering far off from here."

"And after we arrive?" Groves was still not understanding what Norrington had in mind.

"When the time comes I will tell you, Lieutenant." Norrington's face was etched with confidence.

"Very well. All hands on deck for Commodore Norrington's journey! Off to Tortuga!"

On the other side of the sea, the _Viking_ was nearing Tortuga every moment.

"Alright, mates. Tortuga's in sight. Load some rum and food and we're well off. Do as ye wish and we be leavin' tomorrow morning, so meet at the docks." Jack said as he fiddled with his beard.

"Aye, cap'n!" the crew said in unison.

"I'd like a word with you alone, Isabel?"

"What, Jack?" I was plenty annoyed.

"Be careful, love. Tortuga's full of desperate men and scallywags who'd do anything to entertain themselves with a fine lass such as yerself. I think it's best that ye come with me." Jack's eyes weren't fixed on my face, but rather somewhere lower than that.

"Desperate? Like you, Jack? Hah! For your information, I can take care of myself without your help."

"Nonsense! And for _your _information, I happen to have plenty of women vying for me."

"Well, that's good to know, isn't it? Thank you, Jack, but I'm not one of those women."

He looked hurt. But that expression disappeared quickly and was replaced with a sly look on his face.

"I highly doubt that, love."

He disappeared and left me standing there, wondering what that really meant.

Noon came and went and we arrived in Tortuga. Boats and ships of all sizes rested in the bay. A string of huts and taverns lined the town. I was eager to explore and thus went into a bar called _Dutchman's Rum. _I asked the bartender for lemon tea and he stared at me.

"My apologies miss. We don't serve tea here. How about a swig of rum?"

"How about water? You can't tell me you don't have water?"

The bartender shook his head and handed me a glass of water. I drank gratefully and took a look around. Drunken men cursed and staggered. _Imbeciles, _I thought.

"Commodore, we'll arrive in Tortuga in five minutes."

"Good. I only want four men off this ship, not including myself. And make sure they dress like the locals as to not arouse suspicion. And arm yourself."

"Right away."

Hours had passed and night was falling fast. The streets were getting sparse as the taverns and bars filled up. Norrington looked around helplessly. His men had headed back to the ship and grumbled about missing dinner. They had searched all evening in vain. Isabel was nowhere to be seen. He decided to head into one of the bars for some wine before going back to the ships.

The _Dutchman's Rum _was both a bar and an inn, so I decided to get myself a room to spend the night. I had bathed and dressed and now headed downstairs for refreshments. I was halfway down when something caught my eye. A familiar man…sitting with his eyes closed and held his head in his hands. Was it…no it couldn't be! I ran down the rest of the way and walked over to him. I was right. It was no other than Norrington. But what was he doing here?

"Commodore? Is that you?" I was afraid he had fallen asleep.

"No thank you, I've had enough wine," his eyes were still closed as he answered.

I tapped his shoulder again, harder this time. His eyes shot open.

"I'm afraid you haven't heard me the first time. I said…" his voice trailed to a stop. "Isabel? Is that you?"

His breath reeked of liquor. "Yes, Commodore, it is me, but what on earth are you doing here? In a tavern full of drunkards?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was looking for you, of course!" He took me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Perhaps it is best that we continue our chat and the veranda?" The place was getting noisier and more rowdy.

Just as we entered the veranda, music from the tavern started to play. The commodore took a few steps back and bowed.

"May I have this dance, lady?"

Seeing no harm in giving him a dance, I curtsied. "The pleasure is mine, Commodore."

"No need for formalities, Isabel. You may call me James."

And so we danced into the night.

**A/N:** Like it? Please review and give this fic some critique, hmm? And no, Isabel isn't falling in love with Norrington. At least not yet. And yeah, there will be kissing onwards, so stay tuned (ahem, I never said who kissed who)! And pleeeease don't be disappointed. The story's not done yet, so you never know! Reviews are love.


	5. The Unexpected

**A/N: **My friend Anna suggested that I write a twist in this chapter. Let's see if I can do just that. Read & review!

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I do own POTC. -silence- Ok, I lied!

_Chapter 5: The Unexpected_

Jack went looking for Isabel. He passed a few windows before he stopped. His jaw dropped, forming a large O shape. Was that Norrington? _Bugger_, _he thought_. Jack took a few more moments gaping before he ducked and began to spy.

I had to admit, Norrington was quite an excellent ballroom dancer. Every step was graceful. He twirled me, one hand on my waist, and one hand clutching mine. I had my other hand on his shoulder.

Being the gentleman he was, he asked, "May I?"

I laughed. "You may."

And with my consent, he swooped me off my feet, supported my arching back, and planted a sweet kiss upon my lips.

I don't know why I had even danced with him in the first place, let alone kiss him. Maybe I had felt bad for him. _Toss a dog a bone, will you? _I was, after all, quite touched that he had come this far just to fetch me. And I had known about his earlier affairs, which were unsuccessful.

"It's late. I will come tomorrow and meet you here on the veranda, agreed?"

I nodded and gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek. He seemed quite pleased and strutted back to the ships. It wasn't until Norrington was out of sight that I acknowledged Jack's presence.

"What are you doing here, Jack?" I frowned, not happy that he had seen the kiss.

"Was that Norrin'ton? Don't tell me it was him! I can't believe ye kissed a square!" Jack exclaimed.

"I kiss who I want, and it certainly isn't your business. And Norrington is not square."

"If a kiss was what ye wanted, what didn't ye come to me?"

Jack gently pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips against mine. He filled the gaps of my mouth with his tongue, leaving nothing untouched.

It wasn't until that he had his arms on my waist that I realized what he was doing. I shoved him off and gave him a good, hard slap. He touched his face where I had slapped him and massaged it.

"Jack Sparrow! I can't believe you! Get away from me and find yourself a prostitute! Isabel Windsor is currently unavailable."

I turned and went back into the _Dutchman's Rum _and stomped up to my room.

Jack stood there, not understanding what had happened. Did a woman just refuse a kiss from him? He touched his face again, feeling the intense burn.

Jack arrived back at the _Viking. _His crew had expected to greet him _and_ Isabel, but he had come back alone.

"Cap'n? Where's the miss?" Gibbs looked at him, confused.

"She won't be joining us, mates." Jack went to his quarters and closed the door.

"What's up with the cap'n?" asked Ragetti, scratching his head.

"Beats me," replied Pintel.

Will, on the other hand, had gotten a close look at Jack and saw a red swollen cheek.

The next morning, the Commodore arrived at the inn in full suit, with boots shiner than usual.

I strode down the steps, one hand on the banister, and one hand clutching my skirt.

"Good morning, James."

"Same to you, Isabel."

"Shall we leave now?" I was anxious to board the commodore's ship before anyone could see or restrain me.

He gave me his arm and I linked my own with his. We walked out of the bar and was almost to the ships before two hooligans jumped out of the bushes and blocked out path.

"Will? Oh, and that JACK!" I spat out his name in hatred.

"Stand back, Isabel." Norrington had already drawn out his sword.

"Is, come with us." Will motioned for me to step over. "Please."

I stayed where I was.

"Hand over the heart, Norry." Jack too, had pulled out his sword.

"I don't have it. Surely you know that."

"Ah, but you know where it is. So lead us to it. Savvy?" Jack avoided my glare.

"You want to know where it is? Fine. Beckett has it in his possession. Try to tug it away from him. Now clear the way." Norrington's voice grew louder.

"I appreciate the tip. Now there's one thing left I want from you. The girl."

Norrington's eyes narrowed. "Never. Over my dead body."

"Dead body? Excellent idea. Winner takes all." A cunning smile crept up on Jack's lips.

"Is? I think it's best you come with me back to the ship while we wait. It's too dangerous here." Will pleaded again.

"You go without me. I'd like to watch."

"Isabel? I think Mr. Turner is right. You should go." Norrington looked at me.

"For the last time, I'd like to stay."

"You want a fight, Sparrow? For the lady?"

"Aye. If I win, she goes with me. If ye win, she goes with ye. If it's a tie…"

"Then we both head back to Port Royal. Agreed?"

Jack stroked his chin in deep thought.

"Aye. Port Royal it is."

Norrington gave Jack a look.

"Don't you dare break your word. A fight you want, a fight you'll get. And a duel it is."

And they drew their swords.

**A/N: **Whew! Sure suspenseful! I'll be updating again tomorrow. And if you read it, please review! It barely takes two minutes. Thanks.


	6. Isabel's Stowaway

**A/N: **I forgot to apologize for having Jack slapped. Butthat happens to him quite often. And I reread my story and noticed a few typos. Sorry! I'll be careful this time. Oh, and don't start judging my story too fast. You won't know the real deal until you've read the WHOLE story.

**Disclaimer: **How many times have we gone through this?

_Chapter 6: Isabel's Stowaway_

"Before we start our swordfight, mind if I talk to my apprentice for a bit?" Jack was up to something.

"I am not your apprentice, Jack," muttered Will, looking quite cross.

"Make it quick." Norrington tapped his foot on the ground.

Jack and Will took a few steps away from where they were standing and began to talk in hushed voices.

"But--," Will did not look happy. "You'll be alright, then?"

"Shh. Just head for Port Royal without me, savvy?"

Will nodded and trotted off to the ship.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes."

They circled one another and began to fight, swords clashing, sparks flying. Both men ducked and dodged each other's swords, the fight growing more intense each moment.

"Give…it…up, Sparrow" Norrington's sword flashed in the sunlight.

Jack grunted. "Come on, Norry. There's sure to be other pretty girls on land. I've got nothing in the lonely seas 'cept for mermaids and sirens." His movements were swift, jumping as he waved his sword.

I couldn't believe it. Two men, fighting? Over me? They seem to have a plan laid out, a deal discussed. And not one of them has actually asked me who I'd prefer to go with. Does a lady not get to speak her mind? I stood still and watched the two men make a fool out of themselves.

After what seemed like ages, one man finally emerged with victory, the other with a sword pointed towards his chest.

"I have you at my mercy. Drop your weapon, Sparrow. I'll be leaving with _my _lady now." Norrington sneered at Jack.

Jack did as he was told. He dropped his sword and sat on the ground. "Well, have fun, mates," he said weakly.

Norrington put his arm across my shoulders and guided me to his ships. I turned my head and looked back at Jack, thinking. Jack Sparrow, lose in a swordfight? It didn't seem very likely. Not giving the matter another thought, I faced the waters.

Will and the rest of the crew had already sailed out for Port Royal.

"Where's Jack? Where's Isabel? You let Norrington take them?" Ana-Maria demanded an explanation. She had grown to like the lass.

"Look, this was Jack's brilliant idea, got it?" said Will sarcastically. "And I can't really say Norrington willingly took Jack with him. Our job is to arrive at Port Royal and retrieve Davy Jones' heart from Beckett, you hear?"

"Who died and made you captain?" grumbled Ana-Maria.

"Say again?"

"Nothing at all, _captain_."

Meanwhile, I was greeted with warm welcomes as I set foot on the Commodore's ship.

"Nice to see you again, miss."

"Lady Isabel! Your parents would be delighted to see you again!"

I smiled and curtsied.

"James? Would you be so kind to show me where I'll be staying?"

"Down the corridors and to the left, dear." He patted my hand and turned to the maps.

I went the said paths and opened the door. I had only taken a few steps when a hand wrapped over my mouth. I tried to scream but it was no use.

"Hush, love. Jack's gonna get ye out of this." He let go my mouth, blocked the door, and covered his ears.

"Jack! What do you think you're doing? Sneaking on to Norrington's ship?" I had my hands on my hips.

"Rescuing ye of course. Ye can't possibly want to be 'ere, can ye?" Jack looked around, waving his hand in front of his nose, as if something stunk.

"And if I did? Do you know what Norrington's going to do to you if he finds out?"

"He'll see how much I want ye, and give ye to me? Along with a fruit basket?"

"As if. No, Jack, he'll slay you, cut off your head, and bring it back home as a trophy."

Jack grimaced. "Ye won't tell, will ye?" He tried to look hopeful.

I sighed. "No, I won't. But really, Jack, you disgust me."

"'ere's a little reward for your kindness, Is. But please don't slap me."

He cupped my chin in his hands, brought my face to his, and kissed me. We stood there, doing that for a few long minutes. My heart melted, and I was falling into a spell. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door that I snapped back to reality.

"Quick! Under the bed!" Jack let go of me and darted to where I told him to.

"Isabel, darling?" Norrington knocked again.

"Yes, James?" I opened the door.

"Just checking to see if you got to your room, is all. Is someone else in here? I could have sworn…"

"I was just talking to myself, dearest." I tried to look innocent.

"If you say so." Norrington did not look convinced.

Norrington left and I sank on to the bed.

"Ouch! Watch it!" The bed sagged when I sat on it.

"Oh, sorry. That was a close one."

"Ye got that right. Wouldn't want a bump on this fine, handsome head, now do we?"

"I was talking about the Commodore."

"Aye, and that too."

"Where's Will and the others?" I had forgotten to ask about them.

"Port Royal by now. To get the heart."

**A/N: **Ok, how'd you like that? I don't think I'll be able to update during the weekends so hang in there. Check in whenever you can, and leave a review! I reply to all reviews and would really appreciate it to know that someone's reading. I'll be back on Monday at the latest! I promise!


	7. The Retrieving of the Heart

**A/N: **Just to let you know, I plan to keep this story no longer than ten chapters. Why? Because I'm running out of ideas. I'm hoping something big will hit me (not literally, of course) and I'll be able to come up with a new sequel, new characters, new adventures and stuff like that. It's kind of tricky for me on how to end this story since I want Jack AND Norrington to be able to have Isabel, but that won't be possible. Personally, I'd like Norrington to have her since Jack's always the ladies' man. But that wouldn't be right either, because then I'll disappoint the Jack fans. I'm trying really hard to make this even for both men, but if doesn't work out, I'll try to make it up in the sequel, ok? If there's going to be a sequel…And sorry about this absurdly long note. Read on!

**Disclaimer: **We interrupt you for an important announcement. This person is does not own POTC and is not related to Mickey Mouse in any way, shape or form. Though she does have big ears…

_Chapter 7: The Retrieving of the Heart_

"Lower the anchor! We'll stop right here."

"Cover the ship! We don't want Governor Swann and the Royal Navy to hang our heads!"

The _Viking _stopped on the outskirts of Port Royal. Will had given his plan some thought and called the crew.

"Ana-Maria, I need you to be the distraction. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti. Make sure this boat is kept unseen from the officers. And the rest of you, sit still and get this ship going the moment I tell you. Are we clear?"

"Pardon me, but how am I going to be the distraction?" Ana-Maria did not like the sound of this.

"You'll run up to Beckett, make up a story, and have him rush out to the other side of town. I'll be sneaking in and getting the heart. Once everything's in place, this ship goes full sail!" Will looked around to make sure everyone understood.

"Aye, aye!"

Each and every one of the crew set off to do their duty, while Will and Ana-Maria got on a rowboat and paddled to town.

- - -

"Look, Is. Ye just head out there with the Commodore and I'll sneak out, savvy?"

I nodded vaguely. "Yes, but how am I involved in this? There must be a reason for that swordfight. If there wasn't then you wouldn't be here and a wedding will probably take place."

"Wedding? With ye and Norrin'ton? I won't let ye wait that long, love."

"Are you saying that you insist I join you and your crew out on open waters? Swashbuckling and what not?"

"Aye, that was what I was planning." Jack began to look a bit confused.

"But Jack…if I leave, who will take care of my mother and father? Who will take over Mother's shop? And what about Norrington? I've got him thinking that we're getting married!" My voice rose in pitch as I worried.

Jack sighed. "If ye still despise me because of that other night…"

"That's not what I meant. I'd love to sail along with you on your adventures…but I've got unfinished business to settle on land. I can't just abandon my family! I've got responsibilities. I'm not like you, Jack." I was on the verge of tears.

Jack stood quiet for a moment, not uttering a word. "I understand. If ye change your mind, me crew and I will stay out in the port for a few days. Hidden, no doubt. Aye, we'll stay for a few days. Even if we do 'ave the heart. Even if Beckett is tracking us." He smiled sympathetically and looked out the window.

- - -

At Port Royal, a plan was going underway.

"Oh, kind sir! I've been robbed of my money and of my child! Please help me!" Ana-Maria burst into Beckett's office and wailed.

"Where, where? Which way has the thief gone?" Beckett ran out the door and looked down both directions of the street,

"That way!" exclaimed Ana-Maria, pointing towards the right. She rushed out of his office as well, with Beckett behind her.

While a goose-chase was going on, Will snuck into Beckett's office. He frantically searched the drawers and chests. He put his ear to the floor.

"Ah, jackpot!" Will found the heart wrapped in black silk, thumping under the floorboards.

He heard Ana-Maria's voice approaching the office, followed by Beckett's.

_Thump-thump. _

"Please!"

_Thump-thump. _Was that Jones' heart or was it his own?

"…terribly sorry, madam. We'll put up a reward for the money and for the child."

_Thump-thump._

Just as the doorknob turned, Will hastily jumped out the window and ran away to the ships as quickly as possible.

At the docks, the governor's ships were coming to a stop. A crowd had gathered, including the Windsors. They had come to greet their kidnapped daughter.

I stepped off the ship, with the Commodore right behind me, waving in a victorious manner.

"Oh, darling! We've missed you so much!" my mother pinched my cheeks and gave me a warm hug.

"Yes, it has been lonely without you." My father gave me a smile and patted my shoulder.

Norrington had walked off to meet with the governor, leaving me to return to home with my parents.

"How are you, mother? Father? Have you recovered from those blows those thieves gave you?" My face must have seem very concerned for my mother assured me.

"We're doing fine, Isabel. How about you? Being kidnapped by those scoundrels must have been quite frightening."

"I'm quite fine, mother. No need for worries." I quietly walked upstairs and shut my door.

- - -

Jack crept off the ship, unnoticed by the guards. He rowed to his own ship, trying not to alert the patrolling officers.

"Ey! Drop the ladder down, will ye? The cap'n is back."

Gibbs stuck his head out, trying to see who it was. "Is that you, Jack?"

"Aye. Now lower the ladder!"

Gibbs did as he was told and helped Jack on board.

"Miss me?" Jack held out his arms.

"Thank goodness ye back! Deck's borin' as Davy Jones' locker without ye." Ana-Maria was just glad that Jack was back, meaning Will was no longer in charge.

"Speaking of Jones', I've got splendid news." Will tapped his chest and smiled. "I've got something for you."

"The heart?" Jack looked surprised. "So soon?"

Will reached inside his vest and pulled out thumping mass of black silk. He handed it over to Jack, whose hand was trembling, unable to believe the truth.

"I appreciate you helpin' ye old mate out, Will. It means a lot."

Will gave a sheepish smile. "It was nothing, really."

"And the rest of the crew as well."

Jack held the bag and looked inside. He had plans for it.

- - -

**A/N: **Another update! I know I'm kind of rushing, doing two updates a day, but I wanted to get this story done before my summer vacation is over and we all head back to school again. Keep reviewing! I don't think I'll have another update until Monday, but you never know. And about the disclaimer; I don't really have big ears, ok?


	8. The Fall of Jones

**A/N: **How was everyone's weekend? I got twitchy from not writing. I've got an idea in mind, but I don't think it's satisfying enough. Oh, and thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. Sorry I couldn't reply. I must go on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I'm out of witty disclaimers. Look back and admire my incredible geniuses.

_Chapter 8: The Fall of Jones _

I had crawled into bed but couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, struggling with choices, decisions, and my conscience. If I wanted to go with Jack, I can't just abruptly leave. I'd have to tell my parents. And Norrington. I have to ask someone keep an eye on my mother and father, to make sure they're all right.

I also pitied Norrington. He had gone through so much just for me. He had such high hopes. To leave him like Elizabeth did was cruel. Worse, I had toyed with him. I had him thinking that he was finally getting married. I had him playing into the palm of my hand. If Norrington knew, he would be crushed.

And then I thought about Jack. What about him had drawn my attention? His daring personality? His humor? His carefree life? I knew that going off with Jack was the closest I'll ever be to getting to see the world.

But first, I had to deal with Norrington. I slipped out of bed, grabbed a cashmere cloak from its hook, and ran to Norrington's house.

I arrived in front of his door and knocked. Footsteps slowly descended down the stairs.

"Yes, Isabel? What is it that you need at this time of hour?" said the Commodore, rubbing his eyes.

"We need to talk."

"To the sitting room it is."

I sat down on an arm chair as he started a fire. Once done, he sat down on a chair across from mine.

"James, I'm planning to leave Port Royal in a few days." I held my breath and waited for his reaction.

"Leaving? But we're getting…we're getting engaged! To where? With whom?"

Stammering, I answered him. "I think it's best that you not know who I'm leaving with. And I absolutely have no idea where I'm headed. But I'll be back, of course."

He put a hand over his chest as if it hurted. "But why?"

"Because if I stay here, I'll never get to see anything beyond the horizon. I want to see whatever the world has to offer. And I won't be able to do that here."

"But you'll come back?"

"Of course I'll come back. I've still got mother and father here." Then, noting the look on his face, I added, "And you too."

"If that is what you wish. But you must tell me who you are going with." Norrington wore a concerned look on his face.

I quickly changed the subject. "And I trust that you'll check in with my parents every now and then while I'm gone?"

"Yes. Duties of the future son-in-law." He chuckled.

The pained expression on his face made me feel guilty. "James, I…I want you to know that you have my word of…of…betrothal." I choked on the words. But his lit up face appeased my guilt. I took of a locket I wore around my neck. "Take this. Don't forget me, hmm?" I tried to assure him.

I turned to leave.

"But wait. You have yet to tell me who you are going with on this trip." He looked expectant.

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Not for you to know, James. Goodnight."

I made my way out and strolled home.

- - -

"Alrighty, mates. I was thinking of piercing this heart and burning it to ashes. What ye think?" Jack looked around.

"No! My father is still on that wretched ship. We can't leave him to die along with Jones," said Will.

"Great idea, Will! We'll lure him to the surface and then poke the 'eart! The fall of Davy Jones right before me very eyes. And Will, you can take your father then, eh?"

"Right. Don't destroy the heart until my father is back on this side of the ship."

"So…Call Davy, take father, poke heart? Simple 'nough."

- - -

Morning soon came. With packed bags, I went downstairs to breakfast.

"Going somewhere, dearest?" my mother asked, looking at the bag.

"Yes, mother. I'm planning to leave here, perhaps today. No worries, mother. I have everything planned and I'll be back before next spring."

"But to where?"

"I don't actually have a destination to go towards, but I'm just planning to sail off and explore before I get settled." I tried to sound cheerful.

"Dear, I don't know what to think about you going off to the ends of the earth with a group of dirty sailors!"

I heaved a sigh. _Oh they're more than just sailors, mum. They're pirates._

"I'll be fine. Rest assured, mother. I'm having Norrington come over every few days to help around the house."

Mother sighed. "I've always wanted to see what there is to see out there. But I never got the chance. And it won't be fair to deprive _you_ of the chance I never had. Have a safe trip then, darling."

- - -

"OH, LOOKIE, DAVY JONES HEART! I THINK I JUST STRUCK GOLD! I BET DAVY WILL NEVER FIND IT! 'SPECIALLY WHEN I HAVE IT IN THIS JAR OF DIRT!" said Jack, in a loud voice, as to lure the king of the seas.

"Oh right, like that will ever work. What are ye, a caveman?" Ana-Maria had a hard time agreeing with Jack.

"Trust me."

A deep rumbling came from the depths and rose to the surface. Water churned and bubbles formed. Suddenly, a huge ship sprang form the waters.

"Give me my heart, Jack Sparrow!" A booming voice thundered, shaking the deck.

"Will ye give me a minute? I suddenly find the urge to use the loo, if ye catch me drift." Jack smiled apologetically.

Jones fumed. "Stalling, eh? I'll get it sooner or later! Make it quick."

Will saw the chance and swung over to Jones' ship. He searched for his father.

"Father! It's me, Will. We've got to get you over to Jack's ship before he breaks the curse!"

"Curse? Right away."

They stumbled out and swung back to the _Viking_.

"Ahhh. Now that I've relieved meself, let's get to business, shall we?"

Jack took out his cutlass and buried it deep within the heart. At the moment the knife struck the heart, Davy Jones fell to the deck, clutching his chest.

"Damn…you…Jack…Sparrow," gasped Jones.

"Your welcome, mate!" Jack made a wave.

Jones', along with his crew and ship sank to the seabed for the last time.

- - -

**A/N: **Jones and his heart are now out of the picture! Time to focus on some love and sailing, eh? –wink- Sorry for the lateness of update today, its 9 PM on this side of the coast. Happy Labor Day, and I'll update tomorrow! And psstt. Reviews would be an awfully good way to wish me a Happy Labor Day. And I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. –yawns-


	9. Leaving Port Royal

**A/N: is kind of pissing me off right now, but I must be patient. I uploaded my last chapter last night and I don't think added it to my story yet. People must have gotten chapter alerts but can't actually see the new chapter. I can't even get my fiction to open up. It's disappointing, really. "We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you." GARHH!**

**Disclaimer: **Flip back, will you?

_Chapter 9: Leaving Port Royal_

Finishing breakfast, I left the house.

I sprinted to the docks and squinted. I stopped when I spotted the _Viking _not so far from shore. It was covered in branches and leaves. I started to hurry over when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! Watch it…OW! Who do you…" I tried wrench my wrist from the tight grasp. "What do you want, Beckett?"

"The heart! I want the heart!" He pointed at my face.

"I do not know anything of which you speak of."

"Too late, Becky. She doesn't have the heart and has nothin' to do with it." Jack jumped out from behind a barrel and winked. "I was afraid ye wouldn't come."

"Oh? Too late? And whatever do you mean by that, Jack Sparrow?" Beckett looked unimpressed.

"Meaning the heart is gone. Meaning ye should give it up."

Beckett was enraged. He grabbed me and threatened to hurt me. "For what you have done, you will pay." A pocket knife was at my throat.

"No, I don't think so." Jack took a swipe at Beckett's pants, causing it to fall down.

"Oh my Lord! Curse you, Sparrow!" Beckett ran away, grabbing his pants as he went off.

Jack rushed to my side where I had fallen down. A gash had been made at my throat. Blood seeped into my dress. Suddenly, black light came over. I fainted.

I woke up hours later on the _Viking_, with Jack bending over me, nursing my wound.

"Where are we?" My voice was groggy.

"Beyond the horizon, love."

The world awaits.

- - -

**A/N: **I myself think that this chapter of mine totally sucks! Short, with nothing exciting. But I'm beat. My idea inventory for this story is totally fresh out. So I pulled together what's left of the leftovers. Some last reviews for this flick, loves? And I'll be back with something new!


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I am totally finished with The Discovery of Truth and Treasures. But to no avail! But Jack and Isabel will be back in another series! Something with a mixture of pirates, chocolate, and hippies of the 70s. So keep me on author alert! I'm planning it to be a humorous fiction with snatches of romance and action here and there. If you have any suggestions or different ideas, please send me a **private message**. And I'm counting on fans of Jack and Isabel to give my upcoming project a read! Much thanks, Demi.


End file.
